Summary This proposal seeks support for the 2017 International Society for Eye Research (ISER)-BrightFocus Foundation (BFF) glaucoma meeting titled Basic Science Catalyzing Treatments for Glaucoma to be held October 5th ? 7th, 2017 in Atlanta, Georgia at the Emory Conference Center Hotel. As with the inaugural meeting that was held in Sarasota, FL in 2013, the goal of this meeting is to bring together basic scientists, clinician-scientists, students and fellows for presentations and in-depth discussions on the molecular mechanisms that underlie glaucomatous pathology, both at the level of the conventional outflow tract and optic nerve head. Additionally, novel technologies developed (i) to diagnose and monitor disease progression, (ii) modify/restore glaucomatous dysfunction and (ii) regenerate damaged cells/tissues will be presented. We have already recruited 6 thought leaders in glaucoma to give keynote lectures at the conference. As with the first meeting, the eleven platform sessions will be selected exclusively from submitted abstracts. We have reserved one of the platform sessions and we are putting on a one-day crash course in glaucoma exclusively for junior investigators, consistent with our goal of increasing student and junior investigator participation. ISER and BFF have an established history for promoting diversity, and the speakers that are selected from abstracts will represent a diverse group of scientists that includes women and underrepresented individuals. The Specific Aims of the conference are: 1. To enhance the emerging careers of 22 young scientists (including women and underrepresented minorities) in glaucoma and increase student participation in the meeting by providing travel awards. 2. To provide a forum for dissemination of the most recent advances in the state of knowledge on glaucoma. 3. To create an environment that will facilitate the exchange of novel ideas among basic and clinician scientists and generate the opportunity for vision scientists of all ethnic groups and social backgrounds to meet and establish research collaborations. 4. To bring together scientists working in disparate areas of glaucoma research. We anticipate that this meeting will provide useful information on recent advances in glaucoma and will serve as an important resource for those involved in the translation of these findings into suitable therapeutics. This conference will also provide new opportunities, avenues for new discovery, and a forum to develop potential collaborations among the attendees. The requested funds will support the travel, accommodation and registration of 12 students (pre- and postdoctoral) and 10 junior investigators who otherwise would not have the resources to attend this focused meeting.